Celos y Venganza no Combinan
by Valentina Briefs
Summary: Como ya sabemos Vegeta es un poco Celoso y Bulma vengativa asi que entren y lean que tal esta conbinacion One shot VXB


Celos y Venganza no combinan

Una tarde cualquiera Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta desayunaban en la cocina muy tranquilamente para lo que es acostumbrado en esta familia.

Trunks se levanta de la mesa recoge lo que ocupo y lo lleva al lavabo, después de eso les dice a sus padres los cuales estaban acariciándose el uno al otro con la pierna lógicamente debajo de la mesa:

-Mama, papa iré a ver a una amiga- Lógicamente sus padres estaban un poco ocupados como para prestarle atención así que Trunks opto por no tentar su suerte, salir y dejarle a su madre una nota para que no se preocupara.

Cuando Vegeta noto que su hijo ya no estaba aprovecho que su esposa estaba de espaldas a él lavando los platos, en un movimiento rápido pero silencioso se paró de la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Bulma y con sus brazos rodeo su delgada cintura lo cual hizo que Bulma se estremeciera.

- Valla, valla parece que tenemos la casa para nosotros ¿no es verdad?- dijo Vegeta con un tono de picardía porque él ya se estaba imaginando TODO lo que iban a hacer y en qué lugares – Si, ¿porque preguntas eso Vegeta? – Respondió Bulma inocencia - Porque…- Vegeta en un rápido movimiento giro a Bulma para que quedaran frente a frente –Tal vez- dijo como un niño pequeño pidiendo un juguete – No sé, podríamos… tu sabes… divertirnos- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina, claro que Bulma no iba a despreciar esta oportunidad que aunque se le presenta a diario es como si nunca se cansara de aceptar.

Vegeta se acercó para darle un beso a Bulma pero justo en ese instante sonó el celular de Bulma la cual se fue inmediatamente hacia su celular y dejo a Vegeta furioso al pie del lavabo con la boca estirada.

-Maldición porque tiene que ir a contestar justo en este momento ¿no podía esperar a darme mi beso?- en eso llego Bulma, Vegeta creyó que ya podría besar esos labios que lo hacían perderse del mundo –Lo siento Vegeta me han llamado de la empresa, el señor Sakakibara quiere hablar –dicho esto ella noto que su esposo se había puesto rojo de la rabia entonces ella se acercó a él y cogió las manos de su amado y las coloco en su cintura acercándose peligrosamente y dándole piquitos en la boca mientras hablaba –sobre – Vegeta aprovecho y la beso apasionadamente cuando de repente él se suelta bruscamente de ella – ¿Oye que te pasa?- dijo ella no comprendiendo que ocurría – Ese tal Sakakabarakatonto No sé qué – Dijo Vegeta con mucho odio y CELOS -¿No es el que se la paso coqueteándote en la última reunión que organizo la empresa? – Bulma estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Vegeta había dicho ya que ella sabe que él es celoso pero aun así le encantaba que le hiciera escenitas – Aww Vegeta me encanta verte celoso pero ya te eh dicho que tú eres el hombre al que más voy a ama… OYE Y COMO ES QUE SABES QUE EL ME ESTABA COQUETEANDO ¿SI ESA REUNION FUE PRIVADA? – Dijo Bulma con su típica pose de manos en la cadera – Emm… yooo… es que… pues… tú sabes – Dijo Vegeta muy ruborizado – Ajaaa sigo esperando una respuesta Vegeta dime porque lo sabes – En eso sonó su celular, era su secretaria preguntándole que si iba a llegar a su reunión con el apuesto señor Sakakibara – Si, estaré ahí no te preocupes- a lo que le manda una mirada asesina a Vegeta y añadió – Te salvaste pero cuando regrese oh oh oh oh estarás en problemas – Vegeta suspiro aliviado, iba a darle un beso a Bulma para irse a entrenar ya que ella se iría –Iré a entrenar ¿no me quieres dejar un recuerdo? – dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado – Claro amor- Bulma se acercó a él y cuando él le iba a besar los labios ella le voltio la cara y le dio un piquito en la mejilla – Eso él lo único que obtendrás de mi hasta que me cuentes porque sabes eso amor – Con una sonrisa casi macabra y un guiño se fue a arreglarse "Creo que no obtendré nada de ella en un largo tiempo" pensó Vegeta y después se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Mientras Bulma se había puesto un hermoso vestido negro un poco corto con un escote profundo, unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con volumen en la parte de adelante, tenía unos largos pendientes de oro y una cadena finísima y su maquillaje. La verdad que ella estaba realmente hermosa.

Cuando salió al jardín Vegeta la vio con esa ropa tan provocativa y no pudo evitar sonreír pero cuando recordó con quien se iba a encontrar salió furioso de la C.G. y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su esposa

-¿A donde crees que vas así vestida?-

- ¿Pues a dónde crees? A mi reunión-

- A no ni creas que te dejare ir así vestida -

- Jajajajaja ¿desde cuando me dices como debo vestirme? Igual no puedes prohibirme irme así vestida-

- ¿Qué no? – Dicho esto Vegeta cargo a Bulma sobre su hombro - Que te pasa Vegeta a donde me llevas bájame hijo de tu *#"%# - Ofendiendo de todas maneras posibles y pateándolo no logro que Vegeta la soltara, Vegeta se fue a la habitación de los padres de Bulma y la sentó en la cama, le tapó la boca y la amarro mientras buscaba algo en el armario de la mama de Bulma mientras ella gritaba como loca.

Al fin Vegeta saco lo que buscaba y Bulma hizo la expresión de horror más graciosa que Vegeta había visto y después le destapo la boca y le dijo – ¿Qué te parece preciosa?- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa macabra

-¿QUE ES ESO?- Dijo Bulma con cara de espanto – Es como las mujeres de hoy en día deberían vestirse y solo usar ese tipo de ropa – Dijo señalándola con su dedo de pies a cabeza – Con sus esposos - Lo que Vegeta tenía en su mano era un vestido gris con cuello tortuga, mangas completas y el largo del vestido era hasta los tobillos.

-Ni pienses que usare eso en público-

-Oh si preciosa lo usaras o no vas a tu reunioncita – Dijo cogiéndola del mentón, Bulma lo vio con cara de odio y cuando miro el baño de la habitación de sus padres vio que habían un par de tijeras para tela entonces ella con mucha inocencia le dijo a Vegeta - Ok amor me lo pondré, desátame y me iré a cambiar – Vegeta obedeció y se sentó en la cama esperando a ver a su mujercita la cual tardo muy poco considerando todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando salió Vegeta casi se desmaya

-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?- Bulma recorto la altura del vestido, las mangas y el cuello tortuga quedo chalandroso pero a comparación de vestirse como una monja era mucho mejor – Que no es obvio mi amor? Le hice unas mejoras- Vegeta le hizo un puchero a Bulma la cual siempre se derretía cuando el hacía eso -Eres muy mala Bulma Briefs, pero sabes… -Dijo con una mirada sexy – Yo también soy muy malo así que mereces tu castigo- Vegeta beso a Bulma las cosas se empezaron a poner moviditas hasta que Bulma estaba solo en ropa interior Nuestro príncipe la tenía medio desnuda amarrada a una silla en una habitación de huéspedes y el seguía totalmente vestido después el cogió la ropa de Bulma, su celular y se fue acercando a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Bulma pensando en que Vegeta la dejaría ahí - Emmm a entrenar ¿no es obvio?- Vegeta sonrió de lado y le dijo – ¿Recuerdas que te iba a castigar? Bueno pues este es tu castigo preciosa- le guiño el ojo y la dejo ahí medio desnuda, sola, en una habitación muy apartada de la entrada, y tampoco tenía ventanas – VEGETA SACAME DE AQUÍ NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTOOO- Bulma grito temiendo que estuviera muy lejos, del otro lado se escuchó a Vegeta decir

– Oh claro que puedo preciosa – después Vegeta se fue a la C.G.

Trunks abrió la puerta y vio a su padre en el sillón viendo televisión – Hola papa ¿dónde está mama?- Dijo Trunks mirando por encima a ver si veía a su madre a lo que Vegeta salió corriendo como un loco – Valla me voy un par de horas y se enloquecen – dijo Trunks y se fue a su habitación

Vegeta llego al cuarto y vio que estaba entre abierto así que decidió entrar pero no había nadie así que estaba MUY asustado y decidió irse a su habitación.

Cuando llego allí estaba Bulma sentada en la cama con las muñecas y los tobillos muy lastimados y seguía en ropa interior.

-Ho- Hola Bulma como saliste de ahí? - Ella lo vio con odio así que el añadió – ¿Preciosa?- Bulma casi lo golpea pero decidió seguir con su plan – Bueno, Veras primero me duele la garganta de tanto gritar por auxilio, segundo mis muñecas y tobillos están así porque tuve que soltarme YO SOLITA tus fuertes nudos y con mis aretes tuve que abrir la chapa pero no hay rencores amor bien vamos a cenar.

Vegeta estaba un poco desconfiado pero aun así la siguió, ella seguía en ropa interior pero cuando llegaron al comedor Vegeta, Bulma Y Trunks Cenaron y ya de noche Bulma y Vegeta fueron al techo de la C.G. y Bulma comenzó a desvestir a Vegeta y ella quedo en un esqueleto y una pantaloneta muy corta y ella le pidió que entraran a la C.G. y así lo hicieron y luego Bulma le pidió a Vegeta que entrara en una cabina, el creyó que ella iba a entrar con el pero ella rápidamente cerró la puerta dejando a Vegeta TOTALMENTE DESNUDO ahí adentro entonces ella le dijo

-Precioso, Ahí vas a dormir esta noche mientras yo voy a la reunión a la que no pude asistir con el apuesto Sakakibara espero que te valla bien amor a y creo que será mejor que le digas a Trunks que te traiga ropa y comida porque llegare un poco tarde amor- Bulma no se iba a encontrar con Sakakibara si no que iba a ver a Milk a contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Jajajaja pobre Vegeta sí que estaba celoso, porque no te quedas aquí y mañana vas por el?- Dijo Milk con maldad –Que buena idea Chi-Chi me quedare aquí y mañana a eso de las 5 iré por el Jajajaja.

En C.C. – BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SACAME DE ESTE LUGAR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

& Así fue, Bulma lo saco de allí hasta casi el anochecer del otro día y Vegeta entendió que quien hace mejor las venganzas en esa casa era ella .

Gracias por leer este es mi primer fanfic y se los ruego que me escriban comentarios críticos de cómo me fue xD y me inspire en hacer un fanfic porque eh leído MUCHOS así que por favor si eh copiado algo de otra persona háganmelo saber

GRACIAS ~


End file.
